Atop the Fourth Wall: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic 1
by Attorneyman
Summary: Linkara reviews MLP FIM comic issue 1.


"Hello and welcome to Atop the Fourth Wall, where bad comics burn." Linkara introduced,

"Everyone knows the television show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's a good show about a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle who lives in the town of Ponyville in the magical land of Equestria with her friends Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flutteshy and Pinkie Pie who study the magic of friendship. You're probably wondering why I'm talking about MLP: FIM. Well the reason I am is because I got a request from a fan to read this: The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic comic Issue #1. To be fair I've never seen the show... But I'm about to right now."

Three Seasons of MLP: FIM later.

"Okay with that out of the way let's see what this comic has in store for us... Or if it's worth looking at."

"So the comic begins with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo A.K.A. The Cutie Mark Crusaders who are once again trying to get their cutie marks." Linkara said,

'This was a great idea, we can get our cutie marks as zoologists!'

"Zoologists? F.Y.I. Zoos haven't been invented yet in Equestria! That's strike number one."

'Zoo-what?'

"See even Scootaloo hasn't heard of it."

'No, were getting them in being Jungle Adventurers!'

'I don't think Fluttershy's backyard can be considered "the Jungle."'

"Are you sure? Cause if I recall corectly there's no JUNGLES in Equestria either! That's strike number two."

'Hmm... Did you know that the study of ponies is called "Hippology"?'

"Ahhhh. Wrong. It's the study of HORSES not PONIES. Strike number three. Wow! Three minutes into this comic and already it has three strikes." The comic reviewer said,

"Continuing on our CMC's try to earn their cutie marks by doing all sorts of ridiculous stuff with the animals... Wait a minute! Is that a lion? When did Fluttershy get a lion? In the show she never had a lion... A bear but not a lion... Care to explain comic?" Linkara sarcastically,

"So later the animals start staring at them with blue eyes and then in next place the CMC are shown scared with the animals claws in shadows reaching out to them and in the next plave is just 'NOOO!' What happened? Were they mauled, eaten?" Linkara asked,

"Unfortunately the comic doesn't show us what happens and instead cuts us to the next day. Everything seems normal although some of the ponies have blue eyes and look like they're in a trance. Then we cut to Sweet Apple Acres.

'Hey Buckaroo! How was the critter wrangling? Got your cutie mark yet?'

'No.'

"Well that was a short answer." Linkara said,

"Applejack then tries to suggest a whole bundle of other things but Apple Bloom says she's not interested. This leaves Applejack pretty confused and then we cut to the Carousel Boutique where Rarity notices Sweetie Belle looks a little stoic although she claims she's fine."

'Was I that odd when I was her age? I don't think I was... Oh! That hat over there needs more feathers!'

"... Really? Your only sister is acting suspicious and the thing your worried about is if a hat has enough feathers on it? Remember the Sister Social... thing. Remember when you helped her win? What happened?" Linkara asked,

"We then cut to... The outside of the Everfree Forest... I think and Raibow Dash is trying to get Scoots to help her on her latest trick but she suspiciously says no... Wait a minute... Now that I got a clear understanding all three of the CMC had the same blue eyes as some of the ponies on the third page... There's something screwy around here and this time it isn't my laundry. Anyway Dash is telling her story where in this issue about half of the ponies on the page have exactly THE SAME BLUE EYES. The eyes are supposed to be white people. Twilight then tells them that everypony in there is acting very strange... We sort of knew that already. On the next page Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are introduced and as Pinkie being pinkie she's COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO THE PROBLEM. Get some brains... Or stop taking whatever drugs your taking. Then Twilight proclaims to get to the library where our heroes gallop to the Golden Oakes Library and shut the door hard keeping the other ponies out. Twilight then has a flashback to the Canterlot Wedding when Queen Chrysalis, The Changeling Queen, impersonated Pricess Mi Amore Cadenza, or to the people who can't understand... Princess Cadance. She then shows her friends a book and the pages with the changelings on it... Wait a minute... Pffff... Ha ha ha ha ha... I'm sorry but looking at that infected pony on the page is really funny to look at... Ha ha ha ha ha ha... Okay now to the criticisim. Why are the infected ponies eyes blue? Everyone knows that a disguised changeling has green eyes... Helloooooooo?"

'Well we need to warn Princess Celestia right away! She'll get rid of them right quick!'

"No shit Dash. But wait the Princess got her flank kicked by the Changeling Queen... Although technically the Queen was superpowered by love. So Twilight has her assisstant Spike send a letter to Princess Celestia which she gets a reply from a... form letter? What does she have a 'magic fax machine?' Another technology mistake. So Dash says that they need to take care of things but Twilight says that the imposters won't think their changelings... BUT as usual Pinkie Pie has an idea. She tells them they're going to blend in? How exactly?"

'First, I want you to clear your mind.'

"Okay... Clearing mind of everything bad in this comic."

'Then I want you to walk like a zombie!'

"Zomibes? Really?"

'Then... I want you to... to... um... smile? No... wait don't smile.'

"Surprisingly her not smiling is worse then her smiling all the time."

'Let's do this.'

"... That's the kind of image that gives kids nightmares... Idotic nightmares... The changelings are not going to fall for it."

Linkara then turns the page to see that they're all doing it and no changelings are attacking.

"Apparently I've missed the mark. Okay they're 'zombie pony' walking is obviously fooling the changelings and then they see Derpy Hooves being cacooned and being replaced by a changeling. I'd explain the rest but it's just ridiculous with the changeling and the disguised eyeing our heroes and they're 'act' fooling them. Because CHANGELINGS. ARE. IDIOTS. They then find where all the kidnapped ponies are being held... In the Mayor's Office... Well this doesn't surprise me at all. So they bust and of course they're attacked by Changelings... AN ENTIRE ARMY OF THEM... How many Changelings can fit into one place? No seriously I'm asking. They then start transforming into our heroes and a big battle takes place... Which surprisingly... Doesn't stink. And it all ends with Fluttershy going berserk after Pinkie gets hit causing one of them to high tail it outta there. BUt it's not over yet... There's still a bundle of Changelings disguised as Pinkie Pie so Rarity has Pinkie Pie get a makeover... Which surprisingly stays still... In the show whenver somepony tried to flatten her hair it just poofed up again... That must be some strong hair gel. So the battle continues on for two more pages until it ends with Pinkie shooting out some... Pink... Gum from her cannon... NEWS FLASH... IT FIRES PARTY SUPPLIES! Anyways our heroes free all the ponies and live happily ever after... OR DO THEY? For some strange reason the Cutie Mark Crusaders weren't trapped and Spike vomits up a gem and on it... BUM BUM BUM... Queen Chrysalis appears."

'MWA HA HA HA! My, my... you didn't have any trouble seeing though my minions at all, Did you Twilight? Clever girl.'

"... Your Changelings eyes were blue and they were acting strange... Of course they had no trouble... Did you know? So it turns out Chrysalis has the CMC but they don't know if their real... But as usual they're non stop talking about cutie marks gives them away. And the Changeling Queen tells them to get them quickly because she doesn't know how long she can put up with it... I feel your pain. So our villain gives them three days to get them back... or else... Or else what? Unfortunately she couldn't say it because of the annoying CMC. But there's a problem... How our our heroes going to get to the Changeling Kingdom? And as if on cue the gem seems to be showing them the way and our heroes take off into the sun-set to free their friends... Boy am I glad this comic is over and I can safely say that THIS. COMIC... Surprisingly doesn't suck... Of course there's a few flaws in it like that things that don't exist and the incorrect dictionary words and of course Pinkie having no brain... But the artwork is just so amazing it looks like it's already there and the story telling is fantastic... And NO PLOT HOLES. So my suggestion go to the nearest comic shop and buy this comic because it's great... You know I could review the other three comics in this series... I wonder if the comic shop is open..."

Linkara explains, gets off his couch, heads to the door of his house and shuts the door behind him.


End file.
